


Lovers on the sun

by WildlingGirl



Series: My AU slash fics collection [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Español | Spanish, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA donde Lionel y Ezequiel se conocen durante un trabajo, y comienzan a formar una curiosa alianza… ¿o algo más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers on the sun

**Author's Note:**

> RPF: Messi/Lavezzi, Supernatural AU
> 
> Bienvenidos al primer capitulo de esta historia de tres partes… este capitulo será únicamente pre-slash, más que nada para establecer un poco este universo alterno y un poco las personalidades e historias de los personajes. Espero lo disfruten :)
> 
>  
> 
> (For those of you who don't know spanish: the story WILL be translated to english as well… soon)

El gélido viento matutino rasga su piel y causa ligeros escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para detenerlo.

Era una fría mañana de otoño. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban lentamente a través de las ramas de los frondosos árboles que integraban esa extensión de flora, intentando calentar e iluminar el lúgubre bosque, dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Y a través de este bosque avanzaba, decidido, un hombre joven.

Lionel Messi no era el tipo de persona que estaría en un bosque helado a tales horas de la madrugada si no tuviera una buena razón para estar allí. Y a pesar de ello ahí se encontraba, luchando contra la baja temperatura matinal y avanzando con paso decidido. No lo hacía por placer, pues no obtenía ningún disfrute de ello, ni tampoco recibía ningún pago por ello, entonces se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos hacía allí? Pues, la respuesta era más simple de lo que esperarían.

Cazaba.

El aire se tensó repentinamente cuando una rama se partió, quebrando el hermoso y perfecto silencio de aquella mañana. Una bandada de pájaros abandonó la copa de un árbol donde se habían refugiado por la noche, y el joven se frenó en seco, volteando la cabeza para ver si había algo detrás suyo.

Nada, absolutamente nada excepto escarcha y hojas secas.

Su mano izquierda se deslizó suavemente hacia la funda que contenía aquel revólver de plata, con balas también de plata. Ante todo había que estar preparado, así se lo había enseñado su madre, lo había instruido para notar cosas que la gente normal pasaba por alto, como los pájaros abandonando el árbol, el sonido de la rama partiéndose, el extraño que intentaba acercarse a él por la izquierda mientras estaba mirando hacia atrás…

En un movimiento súbito, desenfundó el revólver y lo apuntó al desconocido sin siquiera mirarlo, causando que éste se detuviera en su lugar.

“¡Ey, ey, tranquilo!” exclamó el extraño al instante, alzando ambas manos hacia arriba como para indicar que no pretendía hacer daño.

Leo se volteó para ver al dueño de esa voz potente y desconocida para él. Aquel sujeto era más alto que él, y quizás unos años mayor, con corto cabello oscuro y una mirada algo pícara a pesar de encontrarse del otro lado de un arma de fuego. Vestía unos jeans y una camisa roja que parecía abrigada, no parecía estar allí por casualidad… se preguntó si lo había seguido.

“¿Quién sos?” preguntó Leo con serenidad.

“Ezequiel Lavezzi, bueno técnicamente Ezequiel Iván Lavezzi, pero no me gusta mi segundo nombre, así que hace de cuenta que no lo dije. También me dicen Pocho mis amigos. O Eze. Sí, podes decirme Eze” dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa que denotaba… ¿confianza? Exceso de ella, mejor dicho. De no ser porque seguía teniendo sus manos alzadas junto a su cuerpo, diría que no registraba el arma que apuntaba directo a él.

“¿Y qué haces acá, siguiéndome, Ezequiel?” preguntó Leo con la misma serenidad de antes; no iba a perder la calma, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que el otro quería.

“Sos lindo, pero no lo suficiente para que tenga que andar siguiéndote” replicó Lavezzi, sin perder esa sonrisa confianzuda. “Te iba a preguntar si sabías para donde queda la salida de este puto bosque, estoy un poco perdido, pero parece que no elegí la persona más sociable para preguntar…”

“¿Por qué tendría que creerte?” dijo Messi tranquilamente, dando un paso hacia delante.

“Oh bueno, lo intenté por las buenas” suspiró Ezequiel.

Leo sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar cuando Lavezzi dio tres largos pasos para llegar hasta él y lo tumbó al piso con un tackle a la cintura.

De la sorpresa, su mano soltó impulsivamente el revólver, el cual cayó al suelo un tanto lejos de ambos. Leo intentó luchar, pero el otro hombre era más grande y musculoso, y en un combate a mano limpia obtuvo la ventaja rápidamente. Lo apresó contra el piso y sacó un cuchillo de la parte trasera de sus jeans, poniéndolo junto a la garganta de Leo para mantener el control sobre él.

Respirando agitadamente, Leo levantó la mirada con furia para enfrentar la del desconocido que lo había derribado; ahora el otro era quien tenía la ventaja.

“Ahora soy yo el que va a hacer las preguntas, ¿sabes?” masculló Ezequiel, sentado firmemente sobre el abdomen de Leo, su mano libre apoyada en el suelo justo al lado de la cabeza del otro hombre. Bajó su propio rostro unos centímetros para estar más cerca de él cuando susurró su pregunta. “¿Por qué no empezás con un nombre?”

Messi sentía la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo, su respiración estaba algo acelerada, y el filo del cuchillo que se apoyaba levemente contra su garganta se sentía más frío que el hielo. Miró con resentimiento al extraño, el cual parecía más seguro de sí mismo que nunca.

“Leo” escupió en respuesta, cargando la frustración de haberse visto derrotado en meros segundos en cada letra.

“Muy bien, _Leo_ , ahí va. Eso es cooperación. Seguí cooperando y no voy a tener que usar esto” replicó Ezequiel, si es que ese era siquiera su verdadero nombre, su mirada cayendo en el cuchillo cuando pronunció la última palabra. “Voy a saltar a conclusiones y suponer que no estás acá de campamento. ¿Qué haces acá?”

“Estoy buscando la salida del bosque, estoy perdido” mintió Leo descaradamente; quizás estaba en desventaja, pero él no era ningún debilucho y no iba a dejarse dominar tan fácilmente sin dar pelea.

Ezequiel rió en respuesta, luego tomó su mano libre, la cerró en un puño y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Leo. Éste volteó la cabeza y escupió un poco de sangre hacia el costado, luego Ezequiel le tomó la cara y lo volteó para que volviera a mirarlo a él directo a los ojos.

“Ahora en serio y sin hacerte el boludo” dijo Lavezzi suavemente, acercándose aún más a él. “¿Qué haces en este bosque?”

Ahora fue Leo el que dejó escapar una risa. “Podes golpearme todo lo que quieras. No me creerías si te lo dijera de todas formas.”

“Probame” replicó Ezequiel, tomando con más fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

“Wendigo.”

Fue una palabra, una sencilla palabra, y las cejas de Ezequiel se alzaron, a la vez que su mirada abandonó la confianza y se transformó en sumo desconcierto, y también creyó ver un dejo de sorpresa allí. La presión del cuchillo contra su cuello se relajó gradualmente hasta que lo apartó de allí por completo.

“Ah, un wendigo, ya decía yo que era eso… pensé que podía ser un rugaru o un hombre lobo, pero un wendigo tiene más sentido…” dijo Lavezzi, luego bajó la mirada a él y se rascó la nuca algo apenado. “Eh… perdón, pensé que me estabas siguiendo o algo…”

“Otro cazador…” murmuró Leo, más para si mismo que para el otro, comenzando a comprender lo que sucedía.

“Correcto” sonrió Ezequiel, su tono relleno de confianza restaurado una vez más. “Ah, vos también estás cazando a esa cosa… yo estaba parando en un hotel no muy lejos de acá y vi anuncios de desapariciones en este bosque y vine a investigar… no me imaginé que alguien más iba a estar investigando acá…”

“Ya que aclaramos eso, ¿te molestaría salir en encima mío?” solicitó Leo, pues aunque había sacado el cuchillo de su garganta el otro hombre seguía sobre él.

“Ah, sí, disculpa…” actuaba como si se hubiera olvidado de la posición en la que estaban actualmente. Se apartó de él y se puso de pie de un salto, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. “¿Leo era?”

“Lionel Messi” reveló él, ignorando la mano y poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta. Caminó hasta donde el revólver había quedado abandonado, lo recogió y lo guardó en su funda.

“Hm, Leo te queda mejor” replicó el otro, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirándolo de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera analizando.

“Callate” lo silenció Leo, apartando la mirada. “¿Dijiste que viniste acá a investigar desapariciones? ¿En plural?”

“Sí, en plural” asintió él, dirigiendo su mano a su bolsillo. Leo instintivamente dirigió su mano al revólver. “Tranquilo, el celular quiero sacar nomás…”

En efecto, Lavezzi sacó del bolsillo de su jean un celular negro y se acercó a él para mostrarle su contenido. Había varios artículos periodísticos que tenía descargados en el mismo y abiertos, listos para mostrárselos a él.

“Dos personas hace días días, cuatro la semana pasada, el mes pasado casi diez personas fueron vistas acá por última vez y después nadie más supo de ellos…” dijo Ezequiel mientras Leo veía los artículos por él mismo. “Banca, ¿cómo no sabes eso? ¿No hiciste tu tarea antes de venir acá? ¿Qué tipo de cazador sos?”

“Mi mejor amigo se vino a acampar a este bosque con la novia. Su nombre es Sergio Agüero” replicó Leo, devolviéndole el celular al otro cazador.

“Agüero, Agüero…” las cejas de Ezequiel se alzaron por segunda vez en diez minutos de la sorpresa. “Sergio Agüero y su novia Giannina, son los dos desaparecidos de hace dos días. ¿Y cómo sabes que es un wendigo?”

Ahora fue el turno de Leo de sacar su celular y poner un vídeo en reproducción. Se lo dejó ver a Ezequiel; él ya lo había visto miles de veces.

En el vídeo aparecía una joven morocha sonriéndole a la cámara, dentro de una carpa anaranjada e iluminada por el flash de la cámara y una linterna que tenía en sus manos. Ezequiel la reconoció del artículo periodístico; Giannina Maradona, la chica que desapareció hace dos días en este mismo bosque.

“Hola Leo” dijo la muchacha, sonriéndole a la cámara. “Acabamos de llegar al bosque sanos y salvos, aunque tardamos dos horas extra porque _tu amigo_ no quería frenar a preguntar como llegar.”

“Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde o temprano” respondió una voz masculina, probablemente perteneciente a Sergio, que estaba fuera de cámara. Filmándola a ella, seguramente.

El vídeo duraba un minuto y medio, y a lo largo del mismo Giannina contaba un poco de lo que fue el viaje y como habían tenido un muy buen día paseando por el bosque. Ezequiel iba a preguntar cuando llegaba lo interesante cuando de repente Giannina se detuvo, cuando quedaban veinticinco segundos para el final, y le preguntó a su novio si había oído un ruido de afuera. Agüero le aseguró que seguro era un animal del bosque, un ciervo o algo, que se quedara tranquila. El vídeo procedió con normalidad después de eso.

“¿Y, qué tiene? ¿Sólo por ese ruido decís que es un wendigo?” inquirió Ezequiel. O sea, era claro que eso era lo que cazaban a juzgar por la información que él había recopilado; las desapariciones, era obvio para alguien como él gracias a lo que había investigado, pero si Messi no sabía ni de las desapariciones no entendía como podía haber llegado a esa conclusión.

Leo suspiró y tomó el celular en sus manos. Retrasó el vídeo hasta el minuto cuarenta y tres, donde lo pausó y se lo mostró a Ezequiel. Allí, detrás de Giannina, en la parte exterior de la carpa, sólo por ese segundo, había una sombra.

Una sombra que no era humana, a juzgar por su tamaño. Y sus garras.

“Ok, considerame convencido, es un wendigo” asintió Ezequiel, devolviéndole el celular. Leo lo guardó al instante. “Los wendigos viven en lugares secos y aislados como cuevas, ¿no? No debe haber muchas por acá, vamos a buscar…”

“¿Vamos?” Leo alzó una ceja ante su uso del plural, mirándolo.

“Uh flaco dale, ¿seguís enojado porque te pegué una vez? Yo ya te perdoné por haberme apuntado con un revólver y todo” resopló Ezequiel, cruzándose de brazos. “¿Podemos empezar desde cero?”

Leo lo miró fijamente, analizando su propuesta y sus palabras. Supuso que había seguridad en números, y dos pares de ojos eran mejor que uno. Enfrentarse a un wendigo no era una tarea sencilla, de modo que al fin y al cabo quizás podía usar su ayuda.

“Está bien, está bien” decidió Leo. “Vamos, que el bosque es grande y tenemos que aprovechar mientras haya luz de día.”

Ezequiel sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió a Leo, que guió el camino.

 

****

“Este bosque no termina más” suspiró Ezequiel, haciendo una pausa y sentándose sobre una piedra. “Horas y horas y horas caminando, y ni una puta cueva encontramos. Pará, pará, no sigas… descansemos un minuto.”

“¿Otra vez querés descansar?” se quejó Leo, deteniéndose un tanto más delante de él. “Ya se está haciendo de noche… si seguimos andando sin luz de día vamos a estar en desventaja… frenemos acá.”

Ezequiel se mostró de acuerdo con esa decisión, aunque notó que a Leo le costó un poco pronunciar esas palabras… era lo más razonable de hacer, pero sabía que otro día perdido significaba otro día durante el cual Sergio y Giannina seguían capturados… si es que seguían con vida, claro…

Messi tomó un palo de madera grueso que encontró por ahí y se puso a dibujar algo con eso en la tierra… Lavezzi, curioso, alzó la cabeza del suelo para ver qué hacía. Parecía una especie de símbolo, y en cuanto lo terminó pasó a dibujar otro a su lado. Y luego otro, y otro, todos alrededor de ellos dos.

“¿Qué hiciste?” preguntó finalmente, sin poder contener más la intriga, en cuanto el otro cazador terminó con su tarea y se acercó hacia él.

“Símbolos anasazi” respondió Leo con simpleza, sentándose frente a él.

“Ah, claro, como no se me había ocurrido eso…” dijo Ezequiel con sarcasmo puro en cada sílaba de la oración. “Dale, boludo, ¿qué fue lo que acabás de hacer?”

Leo suspiró antes de responder. Ezequiel no era lo que se dice una compañía placentera; no podía estar callado, no conocía el concepto de espacio personal, y era bromista, sarcástico y pícaro al punto que podía volverse molesto. Pero era compañía al fin y al cabo, y supuso que a la larga podía serle útil cuando enfrentaran a la criatura. O por lo menos, eso esperaba.

“Forman un círculo de protección. Los wendigos no pueden pasarlo” explicó Leo en breves palabras.

“¿Y te sabes todos esos símbolos de memoria?”

“Parte del trabajo” replicó con sencillez, echándose boca arriba sobre la hierba y mirando al cielo, que se oscurecía más y más con cada momento que pasaba.

“Eso es… bastante impresionante, la verdad” dijo Ezequiel y Leo se sorprendió un poco; en su tono de voz no había un dejo de burla o ironía, sino que sonaba como que verdaderamente estaba impresionado.

Leo no respondió, sino que cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en nada, en poner la mente en blanco y descansar. Pero no podía, hace dos días que no descansaba, en cuanto cerraba los ojos su mente se nublaba y lo único que podía ver era esa sombra detrás de Giannina en la carpa…

El sonido de un encendedor lo devolvió a la realidad, y el olor a tabaco siendo quemado causó que abriera los ojos. Así que Ezequiel fumaba; explicaba porque quería parar a descansar tan seguido. Debió notarse lo que estaba pensando, porque Eze dirigió ahora su mirada hacia él.

“Mal hábito, ya se, pero que se le va a hacer” comentó con sencillez, exhalando una bocanada de humo blanco que se perdió en el aire.

“Podrías dejarlo” sugirió Messi como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

“Si fuese tan fácil, no existirían parches de nicotina y fumadores anónimos y toda esa mierda.”

“Buen punto” le concedió Leo. “Voy a tratar de dormir un poco, despertame en una o dos horas así cambiamos y dormís vos.”

Ezequiel se mostró de acuerdo con eso, asintiendo sin una palabra mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. Cuando Leo ya había cerrado los ojos y se disponía a descansar, sin embargo, rompió el silencio.

“¿Tu mejor amigo sabe?” preguntó Ezequiel.

“¿Qué cosa?” respondió Leo con otra pregunta, su voz algo cansada.

“Que te dedicas a matar monstruos, salvar gente, cazar cosas que la mayoría de la gente sólo ve en películas…”

“No” replicó Leo. “Es mi mejor amigo desde que usaba pañales y es como un hermano para mí. No puede verse envuelto en todo esto.”

Ezequiel asintió, comprendiéndolo. La vida del cazador era generalmente solitaria y arriesgada, sin mencionar que posiblemente no muy larga, pues el peligro de muerte durante un “trabajo” era siempre alto. No se lo deseaba a nadie en particular.

“¿Cómo te volviste cazador?” esta vez fue Leo quien rompió el silencio, abriendo los ojos y mirando al otro hombre.

Lavezzi le sostuvo la mirada, como intentando decifrarlo. Duró un buen tiempo así, sin responder, y luego apartó la mirada y le dio otra pitada al cigarrillo.

“A mis viejos los mató un demonio” mencionó sin dirigirle la mirada, sus ojos clavados en el cielo como si lo más interesante del mundo estuviese sucediendo allí arriba. “Me habría matado a mí también si no hubiese llegado ese cazador a casa, que lo exorcizó en dos minutos. Tenía once años yo.”

“Perdón” fue lo único que pudo decir Leo inmediatamente ante aquella información. Quizás era demasiado de su parte, meterse en algo que parecía ser tan privado…

“No te preocupes” ahora sí, Ezequiel se volteó para mirarlo directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza capturada que intentaba todos los días escaparse en forma de lágrimas, pero Ezequiel no lo permitía; él no era de los que lloraban, y nunca lo sería.

Y esa sonrisa, tan amplia y llena de calor a pesar de la emoción en sus orbes, causó que Leo se viese obligado a moverse y ocultar su rostro algo fuera de vista, tarea fácil gracias a la oscuridad… ¿acaso estaba sonrojado? ¡Sí, lo estaba! Por Dios, parecía una colegiala tonta… Ezequiel era atractivo, imposible negar eso, pero no era su sonrisa lo que lo había hecho sonrojarse… no, definitivamente no, debía ser otra cosa…

“¿Y qué hay de vos?” la voz del hombre a quien sus amigos llamaban Pocho acabó con ese tren de pensamiento. Por suerte, porque no quería saber donde iba a terminar.

“Negocio familiar” dijo Leo y Ezequiel sonrió de lado ante el dejo de ironía que cargaba la respuesta, aunque era totalmente sincera. “Algunos chicos a los nueve años aprender a multiplicar, otros a dividir… yo estaba aprendiendo símbolos anasazi.”

Ezequiel soltó una risotada ante el comentario y Leo sonrió; era bueno oír una risa para variar. Los últimos dos días fueron posiblemente los peores de su vida. Quizás haberse encontrado con este otro cazador no fue tan malo después de todo.

“Descansa un poco, Leo” le dijo Ezequiel, tirando la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y pisándola para extinguirlo por completo.

“No te olvides de despertarme para que puedas descansar vos también…” dudó un momento, luego agregó, “ _Eze_.”

No tuvo que voltearse para saber que Lavezzi estaba sonriendo como un idiota ante el uso del apodo. Messi cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño.

 

****

De alguna forma, Leo había sido capaz de quedarse completamente dormido, y cuando sintió una sacudida que lo regresó a la realidad y causó que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, ya estaba bien entrada la noche; el cielo, vacío de nubes, era oscuro y sin luna, aunque se podían apreciar varias estrellas.

Pero su visión estaba impedida, porque justo enfrente suyo se encontraba el rostro de Ezequiel, tan cerca que sus narices se estaban tocando.

“¿Q-qué hac-“ pero antes que siquiera completase la oración, Ezequiel le tapó la boca con una mano, silenciándolo completamente. Leo se quejó con varios ruidos ahogados pero la mano del otro cazador era dura y grande, y luego Ezequiel se llevó el dedo índice de su mano libre a los labios, haciéndole seña de que guardara silencio. Leo dejó de resistirlo y se calmó, tras lo cual el otro lo liberó.

“Escucha…” le susurró cerca del oído, intentando causar el menor ruido posible.

Se oía un sonido… peculiar. Eran como pisadas, pero no muy pesadas… livianas, rápidas, alguien que corría. Alguien, porque no sonaba como ningún animal que él conociera… o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Entonces, una voz.

“¡Ayuda!”

Fue un sólo grito. Un grito desesperado, lleno de terror, y proveniente de no muy lejos. Una voz masculina, a todas luces pertenecía a un hombre. Y para Leo, se trataba de un hombre conocido, porque sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes y se puso de pie de un salto.

“Sergio” fue lo único que dijo, y de inmediato se lanzó a la carrera hacia el punto de donde provenía la voz. “¡Kun! ¡Kun! ¡Soy yo, ¿dónde estás?!”

Se escuchó otro grito de ayuda y Leo salió disparado hacia el medio del bosque antes de que Ezequiel lo pudiese detener. Había salido del círculo sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba desesperado… a Ezequiel no le quedó otra opción más que correr tras él.

Pero Leo era mucho más rápido que él, más ágil, más sano, en mejor estado físico que él, y Ezequiel no tardó en perderlo de vista. Apuró el paso y sacó su cuchillo por puro instinto, mirando en todas direcciones buscando al otro cazador o al que gritaba por ayuda, ¿para qué lado era? Todos los árboles se veían iguales, en especial cuando la única fuente de luz eran las estrellas…

Se detuvo en seco.

En su cabeza, algo hizo click y recordó algo que había leído hace mucho tiempo, algo que le había mostrado Alejandro, el cazador que le salvó la vida y lo crió desde los once, en un libro hace muchos años. Muchísimos años. No tenía idea de cómo lo recordaba. Pero veía en su mente, tan claro como si estuviese frente a él en este preciso momento, una página del diario de cazador de Alejandro.

Habilidades de un wendigo:

Inmortalidad.

Fuerza sobrehumana.

Vulnerabilidad al fuego.

Ezequiel tragó saliva.

_Imitación de la voz humana._

“¡Leo!” gritó Ezequiel con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo en la dirección en la que creía había salido corriendo el otro cazador. “¡Leo, es una trampa! ¡Volvé! ¡LEO!”

El último grito fue tan fuerte que, por un momento, creyó que se le iban a romper las cuerdas vocales. Y sin embargo, fue tan poco fructífero como el resto, aunque no detuvo su marcha; corrió y corrió, e incluso volvió al punto donde se habían detenido, donde los símbolos de Leo seguían marcados en el suelo, por si había regresado ahí por protección. Pero no hubo tal suerte.

Sin embargo, allí no encontró nada más que los símbolos y el revólver enfundado de Leo, apoyado suavemente en el suelo. En el apuro de correr tras su amigo desaparecido al parecer Messi lo había dejado allí.

Ezequiel lo recogió y cerró los ojos, para luego proceder a pronunciar una serie de insultos uno atrás del otro. Se colocó la funda del revólver del lado derecho, asió el cuchillo con mayor fuerza y continuó corriendo.

No importaba que era de noche, que estaba en desventaja, que apenas si conocía a ese otro cazador. Ezequiel lo iba a salvar a como de lugar.

 

****

“Psst.”

“…”

“Ey.”

“…”

“Despertate” susurró una voz, y como si de una órden se tratase Leo se despertó.

Creyó que no se podía estar en una posición más incómoda que cuando durmió en el suelo del bosque, pero evidentemente estaba equivocado. Se encontraba en algún tipo de cueva… sus muñecas estaban sujetas con grilletes del techo de la caverna, colgaba de sus brazos, aunque sus piernas estaban libres. Lo había engañado. Lo había capturado.

“¿Leo?” volteó la cabeza (acción que, por cierto, fue bastante dolorosa de ejecutar) para descubrir al origen de esa voz que lo había despertado; Sergio Agüero estaba colgando a su lado, cubierto en suciedad de pies a cabeza y con una mirada que denotaba terror como nunca antes. “¿Qué haces acá?”

“Rescatarte, obviamente” replicó Leo. Al parecer, el sarcasmo de Ezequiel era contagioso. Vio que Giannina se encontraba colgando del otro lado de su amigo, pero inconsciente.

“Sin ofender, pero éste es el peor plan de rescate que vi en mi vida” replicó Kun con impaciencia.

“No me ofendo.”

“¿Hmm?”

“Gian…” musitó Kun, volteándose para mirar a su novia, que lentamente salía de su entusiasmo. “Te voy a sacar de acá, te lo juró… por Dios y la vírgen, ¿qué mierda está pasando acá? Leo, hay una cosa… no se qué es, pero es… no parece… no creo que sea humano.”

“Wendigo. Monstruos del bosque que comen gente, tienen fuerza sobrehumana, y un pésimo aliento.”

“¿Wendigo?” repitió Kun, sin poder hallar más palabras para replicar que la que acababa de aprender.

“Wendigo” confirmó Leo.

Se oyó un ruido, como un leve rugido y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Giannina se puso derecha de inmediato.

“Está viniendo” musitó la joven. “Está viniendo, y ya no quedan más de los que había antes… nos va a agarrar a nosotros esta vez. Dios, Dios, no, por favor… nos va a matar…”

Leo observó que había más que tres grilletes colgando del techo, pero sólo ellos tres colgaban de ellos. Recordó lo que dijo Ezequiel, había desaparecido más gente en el bosque que sólo ellos… a juzgar por el comentario de Giannina, esa gente había sido el almuerzo del wendigo. Y ahora era el momento de la cena.

Pasos… no, no eran pasos normales., eran como aquellos que había escuchado en el bosque, los que creyó pertenecían a Kun pero en realidad…

“Imitación de voz” recordó Leo entonces, queriendo golpearse en la cara por su estupidez. “Por supuesto, como pude olvidarlo… que boludo.”

“¡Está viniendo!” chilló Giannina.

Y entonces apareció.

A simple vista ya era obvio que no se trataba de un ser humano. Medía mucho, mucho más, que un hombre; tres metros y medio, quizás cuatro. Probablemente cuatro. Su piel era de un verde pálido, se encontraba demacrado y tan delgado que sus huesos eran visibles, y en lugar de manos tenía largas garras que parecían ser bien filosas. Pero lo más inhumano de toda la criatura era su rostro; ojos rojos sin una pizca de piedad, dientes amarillentos y filosos como las garras que tenía por manos…

El wendigo en cuestión de segundos estuvo frente a Giannina, quien gritaba y suplicaba pero la criatura le hacía caso omiso a sus palabras. Pero pasó de largo y llegó a Kun, que rogaba por misericordia, lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro y confundiéndose con el sudor y la suciedad. Y luego llegó ante Leo.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Lionel Messi largó un grito de terror. Estaba genuinamente aterrado; esta vez, el cazador se había convertido en presa.

El wendigo alzó una de sus largas zarpas y la acercó al rostro de Leo… la pasó por su rostro como si la estuviera acariciando. No, estaba probando… Dios, estaba por morir ahí. No, no podía morir ahí, no quería…

“¡Ey!”

El grito repentino no vino de ninguno de los tres.

Al darse vuelta, el wendigo descubrió un cuarto individuo que estaba a su espalda; un individuo que estaba armado con un encendedor metálico en una mano, y lo que parecía ser una lata de desodorante para hombre en la otra.

El wendigo rugió, pero el otro actuó rápido; prendió la llama del encendedor en su máxima potencia y usó el desodorante para provocar un lanzallamas, directo a la criatura. Ésta se prendió fuego al mínimo contacto y en segundos el fuego se expandió, envolviéndola en sus llamas y consumiéndola; la única debilidad de esa criatura, el fuego, la consumió y la destruyó mientras chillaba y se retorcía, hasta que sólo quedaron sus restos en forma de cenizas negras como el carbón.

“¿Alguien pidió wendigo a la barbacoa?” soltó Ezequiel con su clásica sonrisa, la confianza en sí mismo completamente renovada.

 

****

Un par de horas después, a la medianoche, varios vehículos de policía y una ambulancia se habían movilizado hacia el bosque para asistir a los desaparecidos que habían sido encontrados.

Kun estaba aún en shock ante lo que había vivido, pero eso no se comparaba con todo lo que le reveló Leo mientras estaban sentados juntos en la ambulancia, los dos solos, Kun envuelto en una manta azul que le habían dado el médico de la ambulancia mientras lo examinaba, pero gracias a Dios físicamente se encontraba bien. No muy lejos de ellos el mismo médico estaba analizando a Giannina.

“Matas monstruos” repitió Kun lentamente, sin creer lo ridículo que sonaba, pero a la vez era tan real. “Monstruos de verdad… monstruos…”

“Otra vez, sí” le aseguró Leo, cruzándose de brazos. “No quería meterte en esto, pero… supongo que no hay otra más que decirlo ahora.”

“Sólo tengo una pregunta” inquirió Kun. “Mi vecina, la Sra. Ramos, la que vivió un mes ahí sola y después desapareció así, de la nada… siempre pensé que hubo algo raro ahí… ¿tuviste algo que ver?”

“ _Shapeshifter._ ”

“¿Eh?”

“Es una palabra en inglés. Significa cambiaformas.”

“No…” Kun abrió los ojos bien grandes como platos de la sorpresa. “¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Mi vecina era un monstruo cambiaformas?!”

“No tan fuerte” rió Leo, viendo que se ganaban una mirada rara de un policía que pasaba.

“Estuve meses intentando descubrir adonde se había ido esa mujer, había desaparecido de la nada, y todo este tiempo…” dijo Kun. “La hija era linda igual.”

“¿No entendiste la parte de cambiaformas? _Ella era la hija_ ” Leo rió de nuevo ante la confusión que abordó la cara de su mejor amigo, para luego hallarse en sorpresa de nuevo.

Kun se unió a sus risas y los dos rieron un rato más antes de proceder a abrazarse; Leo no iba a decir nada, pero Kun ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Y no sólo sobre monstruos y cazadores. No hacía falta decir nada, no entre ellos, pues a veces podían entenderse sin palabras.

Giannina abandonó al médico y se les unió, envuelta en una manta rosa, y Leo se puso de pie mientras ella y Kun se tomaban de la mano.

“¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?” preguntó Kun, viéndolo listo para partir.

“A saludar al héroe de la noche” comentó Leo en respuesta, un dejo de ironía en su voz.

“Leo…” comenzó Giannina, pero él la detuvo.

“No empieces, porque sino sabes que no me voy a ir más” la interrumpió Leo, su boca curvándose en una honesta sonrisa.

“Sólo, prometé que nos vas a llamar. Y que vas a venir a visitar” solicitó la chica, y su novio asintió para mostrar su acuerdo con lo que ella decía.

Leo sonrió.

“Siempre.”

Y se alejó caminando lentamente de ellos.

Algo alejado de la escena se encontraba un auto negro, clásico, un Impala. Y sobre el capot de dicho auto se encontraba apoyado Ezequiel Lavezzi, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verlo acercarse hacia él.

“Callate” espetó Leo en cuanto llegó frente a él.

“¡No dije nada!”

“Lo pensaste.”

“¿Y qué es lo que pensé, si puede saberse?” Lavezzi sonrió de lado, disfrutando de ver a que extremo podía presionarlo.

“Pensaste un comentario sarcástico y boludo.”

“… puede ser.”

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, primero Ezequiel, y luego Leo se le unió. Al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvieron y Messi decidió evacuar la duda existencial que le quedaba desde hace horas.

“¿De dónde sacaste esa lata de desodorante?” preguntó Leo precipitadamente.

“Ah, eso… en la entrada de la cueva había como mil mochilas, supongo que de gente que se llevó el wendigo… la mayoría estaban todas rotas o vacías, pero un par tenían ropa o cosas, y una tenía el desodorante.”

“Que conveniente” musitó Leo por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos. “¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde vas a ir?”

“Ningún lugar en particular... no tengo un destino fijo, aunque creo que mi primer parada va a ser un bar, me vendría bien una cerveza fría…” miró a Leo arriba abajo, como analizándolo, considerando una posibilidad en su cabeza. “Salvo, claro, que quieras venir conmigo…”

Leo lo miró con algo de curiosidad; esta era una faceta que no esperaba ver. ¿Acaso era… duda lo que había aparecido cuando dijo esas últimas palabras? Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada e hizo eco de sus palabras anteriores.

“… puede ser” y sin más, pasó de largo de él, abrió la puerta del asiento de acompañante. Ezequiel sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia la otra entrada del auto.


End file.
